The discussion of any work, publications, sales, or activity anywhere in this submission, including in any documents submitted with this application, shall not be taken as an admission that any such work constitutes prior art. The discussion of any activity, work, or publication herein is not an admission that such activity, work, or publication existed or was known in any particular jurisdiction.
Traditionally, content providers would have to individually upload their audiovisual content to each individual video sharing website, such as YouTube and Vimeo, in order to reach a wider audience. The audience for the content provider would be limited by the number of websites that the content provider could visit. In addition, each video sharing website would be limited in their variety of the audiovisual content because their variety of audiovisual content depends on what kind of content a user uploads to their website. Thus, an objective of the present invention is to provide an online broadcasting hub that allows content providers to distribute their audiovisual content to a plurality of destination points, which include, but is not limited to, video sharing websites. The present invention is able to manage the audiovisual content from all of the content providers, to manage how that audiovisual data is sent to the destination points, and to manage the revenue sharing and advertising aspect between the content providers and the destination points. The content providers, the player networks, the player network users, and the independent destination points are able to access the online broadcasting hub with an application programming interface.
Traditionally, a content provider would also have the option to upload their audiovisual content to a simple online hub, which would distribute their audiovisual content to different channels on different video sharing websites. The simple online hub, such as TubeMogul/One Load, severely limits the audience of content provider because the different channels would be owned and operated by the content provider. Thus, another objective of present invention is to allow the destination points to access the audiovisual content from any content provider, which provides the content provider with a much larger audience than the audience from the simple online hub.